


All My Stars

by CharlieTheUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheUnicorn/pseuds/CharlieTheUnicorn
Summary: Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.E.E. CummingsOriginally posted on my Wattpad and decided to move it here.Dumbledore has a way to protect Harry from the Voldemort. But there's a catch. There's always catch. The catch being Severus Snape. Maybe he isn't as mean as he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.
> 
> E.E. Cummings

*Preface*

When Albus Dumbledore approached Severus all those years ago and made him promise to help protect Harry Potter, he never thought he'd have to do this. He was a professor. He was a spy for Hogwarts. He was famously hated throughout the school he protected. Surely, he could say no. But the professor looked at him and reminded him of his promise and Severus said yes. 

*Chapter One*

 

It was well past midnight but Severus Snape was still awake. He didn't sleep much these days. He couldn't remember the last time he slept through the night. He sat in a chair by the fire place and glared at the flames. He wasn't mad at the flames, obviously. He was mad at himself. He was mad at Albus Dumbledore. No. He was mad at the being that cursed him to live. Was this living? Or was this just surviving? Severus was contemplating this when thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "This is no way to spend your night Severus." Severus didn't bother to turn. He knew who it was. "How do you prefer I spend them, Albus?" The old headmaster smiled slightly before walking over and taking the chair opposite of the sad man. "With a date perhaps? Are there any women in your life?"  
Severus turned slightly to glare at the old man, "No."  
"Men then? Either are fine," Dumbledore smiled at him but his smile went unnoticed. Severus stood and turned his back towards Dumbledore. "What are you really here for Albus?" Dumbledore sighed and rose slowly from his chair. "To ask a favor."  
Severus turned towards him. What else could he possibly need? He had his life. He had his loyalty. "A war is coming." Dumbledore started. "And Harry needs protection." Snape nodded to tell him to go on. "As you may know when a wizard courts with another it creates a bond of sorts. They feel what the other feels. Joy. Pain. They even share thoughts."  
Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "So he'll court one of the girls that fawn over him. Why are you telling me?"  
"I want you to court Harry."

Severus stared at Dumbledore. "I'm his professor. He's a fifteen! How could you even begin to think this is okay?" Dumbledore smiled softly as if he knew more than the wizard before him. "He's been 16 for an hour. Old enough to court. If it was against wizarding laws for a professor and a student to court, I wouldn't have suggested it. No one has to know, of course. Only Harry, you, myself, and a witness of his choosing. It isn't final. If you both decide to end it after the war, you can. It doesn't have to be romantic. Its only for Harry's protection. Dumbledore conjured a book and handed it to Snape. "Think it over," Before Snape could respond, Albus was gone. 

Severus sighed and took his seat again. With sleep not in the near future, he began to read. 

TO COURT A WIZARD:  
•Weekly outings are suggested. Not required.  
•Rings or bracelets are required to be worn by the two.  
•Two witnesses must be present during the ceremony.  
•Both must agree to the bond that comes with courting.  
•The bond can be broken at anytime as long as both agree.

Severus closed the book with a heavy sigh. What was the point of reading further? Harry would never agree. Hell, Severus didn't agree. He sat for a moment and thought about the young wizard. He was 16 now. Twenty years younger than Severus. He thought about Harry, Harry's jet black hair and bright green eyes. His mother's eyes. Severus loved Lily, He loved her the way one loves a friend. He once thought it was more than that but he wasn't in love with her. He didn't have an interest in women. He groaned at the thought and ran his hand across his face. The night always brought these thoughts. He focused on Harry. Sure, Harry was attractive as far as looks went. The attitude was a turn off. Too much like his father... What did it matter? Severus knew he wasn't attractive. He knew he was cruel. He was a spy for Albus. He risked his life every time the mark on his arm burned. If a single thread of doubt ever appeared in the mind of he-who-must-not-be-named, Severus would be killed. Death didn't seem so bad on nights like this.

Eventually Snape swallowed his sleeping potion and sunk into a dreamless sleep. He was awaken the next day by the sunlight filtering through the blinds. He groaned and rolled out of bed to shower and get dressed. He had to go to Hogwarts today. Dumbledore was there and he was sure Dumbledore would talk to Harry soon.  
After he was presentable he went to Hogwarts using the floo. He stepped out of the fire place and dusted off the ash. He took a deep breathe and made his way to Dumbledore's quarters. Dumbledore greeted him like he hadn't seen him last night. "Ah, Severus! How are you?" Snape glared at him as he straightened his robes. "I'm fine. I've come to answer you," Dumbledore nodded at him. "I'll do it. If Harry agrees, which he won't." Albus smiled. "Then let's go speak to Harry."  
Harry was currently at the Weasley's being sulky and distant. He wasn't really dealing with losing his Godfather. When Snape walked into the Burrow behind Albus, every head turned to stare, obviously shocked.  
Harry halfheartedly glared.  
All the Weasley's were there along with Harry and Remus. Albus smiled around the room. "Could I take Harry and Remus away from you for a few moments?" Molly nodded and Harry stood slowly to his feet and walked out the front door. Severus decided to follow him as Dumbledore assured everyone that things were fine.  
After walking a few feet ahead, Harry turned to face Snape. "Why are you here?" Harry was overwhelmed with many emotions. They all came out in anger recently. "Albus will explain-" Severus started in a monotone, but Harry cut him off. "I don't want to hear it from him. Who died?" Severus rolled his eyes at the angry teen. "No one died Potter. He just wants to discuss something with you. You'll say no, I'll go home," Severus stated. It all seemed so simple to him but Harry made everything difficult. Harry was going to ask for a better explanation when Remus and Albus made their way out of the house.


	2. Happy birthday Harry

Harry listened closely as Dumbledore explained the ins and outs of courting. 

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "You want me to date my professor?" Harry was too shocked to be angry at the request. Dumbledore shook his head. 

"That seems to be the only thing people hear. I want you to court your professor. It will provide extra protection for you. Severus is very powerful and he is close to Voldemort. He can protect you better than I can," Dumbledore explained. Snape felt warm, No one has ever thought highly of him. Harry paced while Remus was quiet. He didn't want to speak until everything was fully explained. 

"But he hates me!" Harry shouted suddenly. 

Snape touched Harry's shoulder to make him stop and look at him. "You act without thinking. You make assumption. You try to be a hero. You think you're the exception to the rules. Sometimes, you're unbearable," Severus told him. Harry wanted to interrupt but Snape said, "You're also kind. You truly care for your friends. You're brave. Harry, I don't hate you. Not at all." Snape finished and they all stared openly at him. Snape never revealed so much. 

It's your choice Harry," Dumbledore reminds him. Harry looks down. Snape can see him thinking and he finds himself hoping for Harry to say yes. Then he does. Harry begins to nod and Snape feels a mixture of joy and dread. Dumbledore grins as if he knew this would happen. "Great!" Dumbledore reached into his robes for the rings he chose. Finally Remus speaks up. "Albus, this is extremely risky. If the dark Lord was to find out about this... Harry will feel what Severus feels. Harry will know every time the mark burns. He'll feel it! Voldemort will be able to use this."

"The benefit outweighs the risk. The only people who know about this is the four of us and I trust us all. Voldemort cannot access Severus' mind and is terrified of Harry's. No two people could create a better bond!" Dumbledore handed them each a ring. "Now, wearing these rings will mark your bonds. You'll always know where the other is. You'll know when one is in pain. Emotionally and physically. You'll be able to communicate through your thoughts when you want. You will only hear each other's thoughts when you want." Dumbledore made sure each person was clear on how courting worked. "Harry, please take Severus' hand." Harry reached for Snape's hand and was surprised by the wave of warmth that spread through his chest. Severus couldn't believe how soft and homely his hand felt against his. Dumbledore casted the spell and the two were bonded. 

Harry could feel Snape's fatigue. It was like a dull ache in the back of his mind. It would be easy to ignore but he didn't want to ignore it. It was obvious Snape wasn't taking care of himself. Snape wasn't the only one who was not okay. Snape could feel all the guilt and pain and anger that weighed down on him. He suddenly realized how thin Harry was and how broken he was. They were both aware of their hands still intertwined together. Neither felt the need to let go. Not because they were bonded. No, this was deeper. Harry finally realized how hurt Snape seemed to be. Severus finally saw how hard everything hit Harry. 

They wanted to protect each other. So they didn't let go. They kept their hands intertwined.

*I am so sorry* Harry let the thought slip into Snape's mind. He was sorry about thinking the worst of him.

*I am the one who should be sorry.* Snape responded. 

Thinking felt too intimate. Harry decided to speak. "I never realized-" He started but Snape shook his head at him. 

"You don't need to worry about me." Snape finally let go of Harry's hand. "Worry about yourself." But Harry was worried. Severus felt like a friend. Harry cared for his friends. Harry decided not to respond. 

"I think you both need some time alone together," Dumbledore decided. He turned turned to leave, Remus following. "Happy birthday Harry," With that, the old wizard walked back to the Burrow.

 

Harry shook his head. He almost forgot it was his birthday. Harry looked up at Snape. He was taller than him by 6 inches and his eyes were brown. Harry used to think they were black but standing close to him, close enough to smell his shampoo, and in the light, they were brown. "Do I have to call you professor?" Harry asked. A desperate attempt to break the silence that surrounded them. 

Severus smiled softly. "Only when you want," Snape said jokingly, almost flirtatiously. 

Harry found himself laughing. "Okay, professor." 

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry but smiled. "You might want to in class. But at times like this, you can call me whatever you wish."   
Harry nodded. He was feeling quite a bit like himself for the first time since the Ministry incident. He decided to test how far he could go. "Okay Severus." Harry couldn't keep a straight face. He laughed and Severus laughed with him. Severus felt light. 

"Happy birthday. This is one way to start it." Severus made a mental note to get away later and buy him something. 

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to my birthday being utterly ignored. This is fine." Severus raised an eye at Harry. 

"Didn't you live with muggles? Even muggles celebrate birthdays." 

Harry just shook his head sadly. "They hated me. Everything about me." Harry explained all his last birthdays to Severus. "But this year I'm with the Weasley's so its pretty decent. We should head back." Harry suggested. Severus nodded and led the way back to the burrow.

Once inside, Harry led the way to the living room because the kitchen was vacant. Molly, Albus, and Remus were sitting around talking while all the other Weasley's were out of sight. Molly smiled when she saw them. "Harry!" She walked over and hugged him. It didn't matter that he saw her at breakfast. "I'm gonna make your birthday dinner." She patted his cheek and moved on to hug Severus. Harry grinned while Severus looked rather surprised but hugged the witch back. With that she walked into the kitchen. Severus shook his head slightly and turned to Albus. 

"I'm going to go into Diagon Alley." Harry looked up at Severus, slightly hurt. Severus was not his favorite person but he didn't think he'd leave. 

"You're leaving?" Harry asked. The sound of his voice made Severus look down at him. 

"Only for a bit, I'll be back." Severus smiled. It felt nice to be wanted. 

After Severus left, Harry played a makeshift game of Quidditch with Ron and the twins. It was time consuming and it didn't allow Harry to think about anything too serious. That's all he looked for these kind of distraction. They ended the game when they saw Hermione. When they landed, Molly told them to set up tables so everyone would have a seat. 

As the set up the tables and chairs, Hermione questioned Harry, "Mrs. Weasley said Snape was here for you."   
"Yea, he was he should be back soon." Harry shrugged as Ron cut in.   
"Harry promised to explain later." 

As Hermione nodded, Harry saw Severus walking towards them. Severus led Harry away from his group. "I don't know much about you, but I've learned a few things over the years." Severus handed Harry a book. Harry grinned at Severus. 

"Its amazing thank you." It was a book on different quidditch techniques and rules. Harry hugged him and Severus was surprised once again. 

Hermione, Ron, and the twins all stared at the two. What could possibly make them want to hug? As Molly came out of the house, she had to stare as well. Harry and Severus embracing, Molly shook her head and turned to the other four who couldn't understand the scene. "Stop that!" She snapped. "Come on now. When they get back up here we'll start." Molly started to bring to food out and set the table. Ginny came out the house and stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry with the potions master but a pointed look from her mother made her come and sit next to Hermione. Albus and Remus came out of the house with a very tired-looking Arthur. They talked and didn't stop to notice Harry and Severus. 

After a few minutes, Harry and Severus made their way back to the table and took a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all already written so I'm trying to post a chapter a day. Hope you're enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Severus are talking through the bond, it will be in asterisks *Le Example*

Harry was not looking forward to trying to explain this to Ron and Hermione. Did he tell them the truth. He could trust them but did he want them to know... He pondered this while he sat between Severus and Hermione. Everyone joked and laughed but it all seemed forced. No one pointed out how odd it was to have the Headmaster and the potions master at Harry's birthday. They included Severus in the conversation and pretended that this was normal. That's what Harry loved about them. They were welcoming, Even to the man that they despised for the last 5 years. 

After dinner, there was cake. Everyone talked as they ate the chocolate cake and complimented Molly's cooking. Harry sat close to Severus and getting to know each other better. Harry never really thought of Severus as a person. He was just a mean Professor but now Harry saw through all of that. "So why are you so mean to all of us?" Harry finally asked. 

Severus smiled at Harry. "It's fun and everyone expects me to mean because I'm the head of Slytherin and I hate to disappoint." Harry laughed and set his plate down. 

 

"You're not that scary you know." Harry teased. "It doesn't work on a brave Gryffindor." It was Snape's turn to laugh and Harry was slightly amazed by the sound. It was soft and made Snape seem quite cute. Harry thought back to earlier that day when Severus laughed. It wasn't like this. This was genuine. This was Severus without his guard up. This was him letting go. He smiled at Harry when he stopped laughing. Harry became aware of Severus's hand laying on his thigh but Harry didn't mind. Harry was leaning forward. He didn't know why or when he leaned forward but he did. He could feel Snape's warm breath against his cheek. He smelled like cake. Harry thought about kissing him. How would Severus react? How would everyone react? Harry realized that he was surrounded by people who were now staring at them in silence. 

Harry sat up straight and looked around at everyone who didn't bother to look away. "Yes?" He asked cheekily. 

Hermione was the first to react. She turned red and started to ramble. "We're going to start cleaning and Professor Dumbledore and Remus are leaving now..." She trailed off. Ron continued to stare but Fred and George were now messing with Ginny and Molly was vanishing the dishes to the kitchen. Arthur was shaking Remus and Dumbledore's hand. Severus stood and stretched. 

 

"I should be leaving too." Harry sighed and stood too. He walked with Severus over to Dumbledore and Remus. Dumbledore said his goodbyes and apparated. Harry hugged Remus and watched him apparate. 

 

"Let me walk you down to the road," Harry said. It was a lame excuse to spend a few more minutes together. Severus nodded. They walked slowly towards the road. They didn't say much but it felt natural to be together. When they reached the road Harry turned to Snape and smiled at him before throwing his arms around his neck. Snape put his arms around his waist. He leaned down to Harry's ear. "Happy birthday Potter." He said softly. 

 

Harry took a deep breath before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Thank you." He said quickly. Harry let go and started running back towards the house before he could think about what he did.

Severus watched him run. He touched his cheek softly. He shook his head before going home.

 

The Burrow was shaped rather haphazardly to fit the large family. At the very top was Ron's room and there sat Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They waited patiently for Harry to explain what was going on. Harry was chewing on his lip and didn't realize he opened the bond and let Severus in. Just tell them, Severus told him. Harry was a bit surprised to hear his voice. If they're really your friends then this won't matter, Severus told him before closing the bond and leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. That was enough for Harry. He began explaining the ins and outs of courting. How he could tell when Snape was in pain. How he would feel it. It would feel like a dull ache. He explained the bond and how he could let Snape in and keep him out of his mind. Harry told them how he would know where Snape is(When he wasn't blocking him). Like now. He knew he was home. He also knew that Snape was feeling quite lonely but he didn't tell Ron and Hermione that. He told them that he would always know what Snape was feeling and if he was safe. Neither one of them could block that. Harry ended it by telling them it was for his protection. "Dumbledore thinks that this will keep me safe. That's why I agreed to it." Harry shrugged before saying, "Snape is kind of cool. We talked for a while today and he's like nice..." Harry trailed off. Hermione was looking at the ground. Thinking. Ron was looking at Harry. 

"Do you even like guys." Ron asked. His question surprised Harry. He never really thought about it. 

 

"I dunno." He answered honestly. "I don't think gender really matters, Its who they are as a person." Hermione looks up when Harry says this and She smiles at him. 

"That's sweet Harry." She stands and gives a small wave. "I'm off to bed." Hermione's head was buzzing but she kept all her thoughts to herself. Ron and Harry went to bed after that.

Harry laid there. He couldn't sleep. He opened the bond and reached out for Severus. *Are you awake?* Even in his mind it was a whisper. Severus was and he smiled softly. 

*Shouldn't you be sleeping?*

 

*I could say the same to you,* Harry pointed out.

 

*True.* Snape's thoughts were very soft and made Harry feel okay. Sleeping brought nightmares. 

 

*I don't sleep much,* Harry confided but Snape already knew this.

 

*I don't either.* Severus decided he didn't need sleep. *Want to go for a walk?*He asked Harry

 

Harry smiled to himself. *I'll meet you outside.*

After the bond was closed, Severus just had to apparate to the Weasleys. Harry had to sneak out. He left a note on the bed just in case Ron woke up while he was gone. He began to sneak downstairs. Surprisingly, he woke no one and was able to leave without anyone knowing.

Harry met Severus outside and they walked. They didn't go far. They just walked across the Weasley's property. They talked and joked. Harry felt like they were really friends. After a while they laid down in the grass and stared at the stars. Harry was tired and his thought process was a bit slow. He reached out took Severus's hand. Severus squeezed his hand softly. They lay there for a long time. They didn't move until the sun started to show its face. 

Severus was the first to stand. He pulled Harry with him. "I'll see you later." Harry yawned while he spoke. 

 

"After you sleep." Severus told him with a smile. Severus watched Harry enter the house before he went to his. With the sun rising and all the sane people waking, Harry and Severus fell asleep. They both slept better than they had in a long time.

Ron shook Harry awake the next day. Harry felt like he only slept a few hours. "Come on mate. It's almost one. We're going to Fred and George's shop today." That was enough to get Harry up. While he was eating lunch with the others he learned that Fred and George had left early that morning and how well Weasley's Wizards Wheezes was going. 

"They're a bit of light in the darkness that is about to crash down on us." Ginny said in a soft voice. Everyone turned to stare at her but she just shrugged. Everyone knew she was right. 

After everyone was full of food and shoes were on, they took the floo to Diagon Ally. They went in pairs which was rather uncomfortable but it was to keep everyone safe. The first stop they made was the Twins joke shop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way through aisles of things they knew all too well. "Its weird isn't it?" Hermione asked as they passed a window. "It seems our whole life has led to this." She was referring to the darkness that was crashing down on us. Harry and Ron stood on either side of her and stated at the sky. Everything seemed gloomy here. Even the laughter of the kids around them didn't brighten the situation that was controlling the world. Harry forced a smile and looked at his friends. 

 

"Its not all bad. We have each other. You both have your families." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically. 

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "You have a family too." 

 

"Yea Mate." Ron chimed in. "We're your family. All of us, Remus and Hagrid too." Harry looked around. He could find the Weasley's easily. He looked back at Ron and Hermione. 

"I guess so." 

After that, Harry tried not to feel so bad for himself. When he tried to buy puking pestels to put in Ron's tea, Fred and George wouldn't let him pay. "For you its free." Fred stated.   
"Without you, this would all be a dream." George slapped his shoulder. Harry tried to argue but they wouldn't hear it. Harry and his winnings from the goblet of fire got the store up and running.

They all spent more time then necessary at the shop before going through the sad streets of Diagon ally to get the rest of their school supplies. The town was trashed and dark as if the town itself was mourning. Olivanders was closed. The wizard was missing. No one was really looking for him. After they had everything, they left. The place didn't hold any of its charm anymore and no one saw a reason to stay. Back at the Burrow, Remus was waiting. He looked tired and worn but he always looked that way. "Harry," He smiled like he hadn't seen Harry yesterday. "I've come to take you away." He joked. Harry hugged him.

 

"Take me where?" Harry asked. 

 

"House of Black. Its yours now, We have a lot to discuss." Remus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry's heart clenched at the thought of returning to Grimmauld Place. 

He turned to look at his friends. "I'll see you later then."


	4. Liking Severus Snape

At Grimmauld Place, Harry was surprised to see Severus there. "You look tired," Harry joked. 

Severus smiled at him. "I didn't sleep much last night," Severus absentmindedly stroked Harry's face as he spoke. "I'm here for support," Harry smiled softly at the feel of his hand. Remus ignored them and opened the door. They all stepped inside and prepared for the screaming but the house was silent, even after the door was shut. Remus walked by the painting and realized Mrs. Black was gone. Harry was thankful for the silence. 

"He left all of this to you." Remus said softly as he walked into the living room. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking around the house, This house held very few happy memories when compared to the bad ones but that didn't matter. Not really. Harry reached for Severus's hand. 

"You didn't like Sirius." Harry stated. "You never had a reason to like him. He was a jerk when you knew him. I wish you could have known him before.... Ya know. He was different." Harry squeezed his hand before letting go and walking away. Severus stayed by the front door. He didn't belong, He never did but now that the Order wasn't there anymore, he had no right to be there. He could feel it. So there Severus stood and he watched Harry walk up the steps and hoped he was okay. 

Harry ran his hands along the walls and doors and handles. He honestly didn't want to be here. Sirius hated this place. Harry shook his head and walked downstairs. "Come on Remus." Harry called. "Let's go." 

Remus walked towards them. "There's a few things I want to talk about Harry."

"Does it have to be here?" Harry asked bitterly. He was relieved when Remus shook his head. Severus spoke up. 

"We can talk at my house." He told them, Remus reluctantly nodded. 

Snape's house was dark but that was fixed when Harry opened the curtains and Severus poured them all a glass of wine. They sat in his lounge, Harry and Severus were one of the couches while Remus turned a chair to face them. 

"I'm not the happiest person about this courting thing." Remus wasted no time. "I would feel better about it if you would let me take the position as your father." Remus told them a lot of what Dumbledore told him. "Harry, this is me caring about you. Don't take it the wrong way."   
Harry thought for a minute. Supervision? It sounded like he was asking to be his babysitter. Harry felt angry and he assumed it was from being at Grimmauld place. 

"Remus can you give me a bit to think this over. Like a day or something." 

"Of course Harry." Remus stood. "Do you want to go back to the Burrow?" To Remus' surprise Harry shook his head. 

"If Severus is okay with it, I'd like to stay here with him for the day." He looked at Severus who smiled and nodded in agreement.   
"Okay." Remus nodded slowly. He quickly drank the wine in his cup before apparating. 

Harry took a drink of his wine for the first time. It was pretty good so he drank the rest of it. Severus refilled Harry's glass before refilling his own.   
That's how their night started.

Just as the sun was setting, Harry and Severus were on their fourth bottle of wine and they their third shot of fire whiskey. "Do you know what they call me?" Harry asked. His head was now in Snape's lap. "They call me the chosen one! Can you believe it? Me! The chosen one. They want me to kill the dark Lord, Lazy bastards." Harry laughed and Severus joined in. At the sound of his laughter, Harry sat up. "I really like that sound." Harry crawled into his lap putting his knees on either side of him. Harry rested his hands on Snape's shoulder and Snape's hands slid down to Harry's waist. 

"What sound?" Severus asked. 

"Your laugh." Harry whispered. "I never thought I'd hear you laugh." Harry had never been like this with a person. He never wanted to kiss someone so bad in his life. Harry placed his hands on Severus's cheeks. "It's you, You're quite funny." Even Severus was whispering. They were both afraid to make the first move so they stared at each other hoping they wouldn't have to. Harry finally sighed and leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus'. It was a sobering kiss. Very soft and very cautious. Severus kissed him back. He squeezed Harrys waist. Severus ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned slightly and parted his lips. Severus took control quickly. Harry's hands were tangling in Snape's hair. Severus was sliding his hands under Harry's robes when he pushed Harry away. 

"You're drunk." Severus said. Harry ignored him and started kissing down his neck. Severus couldn't stop the moan that slipped through his lips. "Harry," Severus tried to protest but his body was working against him. Harry bit down on his neck. Hard enough to leave a mark, and sucked and licked the spot softly. When Harry finished, he looked up at Severus. "I'll stop if you want." Harry climbed off his lap and laid his head back in Severus' lap. Severus ran one hand through Harry's hair and put the other over his new love bite. Harry's breathing evened out and he slept. Severus just watched. The kid did not know what he was getting into with Severus. Severus didn't know what he was getting into either. They had that in common. 

*****Page Break*****

The next morning, Harry groaned. His head was pounding as he slowly sat up. He turned and saw Severus was just waking up too. Severus slept sitting up.

"Morning Sev," Harry greeted while rubbing his temples. Severus smiled at him before standing and stretching. He was a bit hungover but it wasn't as bad as Harry's. 

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked Harry. He went to his cabinet and grabbed a cup. He began mixing things while Harry tried to think straight.

"I think something is trying to claw its way out of my head." Harry groaned and regretted it instantly. The sound made his head pound. Severus laughed quietly as he finished it. He handed it to Harry. 

"This will help." 

"Thank you." Harry smiled before drinking it. His headache faded and his stomach stopped turning. Everything that happened last night began to dawn on him. He looked up and he could see the dark red hickey on Severus' neck and Harry put his face in his hands as his cheeks turned red. He was embarrassed. Harry didn't regret any of it. Missing Severus felt amazing but Harry could vividly remember Severus pushing him away. "You didn't want me to kiss you. And I bit you, I was being stupid." Harry sighed and cautiously looked up at him. Severus was rolling his eyes at Harry. 

"Are you always this delusional. Its cute and all, but can get old." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Delusional?" Harry asked. Severus took Harry's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. 

"If I didn't want you to kiss, you wouldn't have. If I hated the bite, I would've gotten rid of the mark. You were drunk. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret. That's why I pushed you away." Severus pulled Harry off the couch and into a hug. "Of course I wanted to kiss you. Don't be silly, Potter." Harry wanted to kiss him but he knew his mouth probably tasted awful. He wanted to brush his teeth, And shower. 

"I need clothes. And my toothbrush. I need to go back to the Burrow." Harry probably should've told someone he was staying the night. Then again he didn't know. 

"I can get your clothes and toothbrush here and we can both get dressed before I take you back."

"Shower together?" Harry grinned but frowned when Severus shook his head. He pulled out his wand and conjured Harry's clothes and toothbrush. 

"No. I have two bathrooms. You can have the one down here. I'll be upstairs." 

"We could save water if we shower together. Come on. I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine." Harry teased. 

Severus just sighed. "Go shower," He told Harry. Harry grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

After they were both showered and their teeth were clean, they prepared to leave. Harry's dirty clothes were sent back to the Burrow and Severus was trying to decide if he should cover up the hickey or not. "Leave it." Harry told him. "I like seeing it." It was true. The dark red mark was very attractive and easily visible. "You won't care what your friends will think?" Severus asked. 

Harry shook his head and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss him. "I'll deny everything." Harry joked. "Now take me to the Burrow, Professor."

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Severus apparated them both just outside the Burrows property. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. Harry knew that no one else knew about the courting except Ron and Hermione. No one knew about the kissing for two reasons. It wasn't anyone's business and it happened in the last 24 hours and Harry hadn't seen anyone. 

When Harry finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. Harry walked in front of Severus and let himself in. Severus followed closely behind him. "Harry!" Molly smiled. "We were worried," She patted his cheek. 

"Yea. I slept at Severus's house." Harry nodded at him. Molly smiled over at Severus before her eyes traveled down to his neck. 

"Oh." She turned away. "Hungry?" She asked them both. 

Harry thought it was funny that Mrs. Weasley saw it. Harry didn't know that Molly thought the mark came from a very different wizard.   
"I think I should go." Severus said. He stroked Harry's cheek when Molly's back was turned and went to the door. 

"Goodbye Severus." Molly chirped as she pushed Harry into a seat and put food on his plate. "So Harry, was Remus there with you two?" Molly asked as nonchalantly as she could. Harry looked up as he ate. He waited until his mouth wasn't full of food to answer. 

"Yea, He had a glass of wine and talked for a bit." Harry shrugged but Molly grinned. She cleaned while Harry ate. When he finished Harry walked upstairs in search of Ron. Ron was in his room staring at the ceiling. "Hey." Harry said walking in. Ron rolled and sat up. 

"Where have been mate?" Ron asked. Harry wondered if he should tell Ron about everything that happened. He wondered if Ron would think it was gross. 

Harry decided that the kiss would stay a secret and shrugged at Ron. "I fell asleep on Sev's couch."   
Ron raised an eyebrow at the nickname. All this seemed to be moving fast and Ron couldn't keep up. 

"Harry?" Ron started before changing his mind, "Never mind." He stood and patted Harry on the back. "Let's go find Hermione. She was worried."

And that's what they did.  They let Hermione ask questions and Harry answered with little to no details of the previous night. Then they went about the house. Trying to find things to do to make the days pass.

Harry didn't hear anything from Severus for five days. The bond was blocked. Harry could feel some pain but this was all new to him. He didn't know if he was really hurt or  bumped his elbow. Finally Harry heard him, Come outside.

Harry made his way as quickly as he could without making a ton of noise. Once outside, Harry ran and hugged Severus but Severus did not hug him back. After the short one-sided hug, Harry took a step back and looked at Snape. His face was bruised and he seemed to be bleeding from somewhere. "Sev..." Harry couldn't form a sane thought. "What happened?" 

Severus waved away his question. "I came here to apologize Mr. Potter." Severus said in his usual passive aggressive tone. "I was silly to think that this courting could go beyond your protection." Snape watched the pain form in Harry's eyes and wished he could take back his words but Harry's life came before his feelings. They couldn't risk being close. If Harry liked or even loved Severus then he would do something stupid trying to save him when things like this happened. When Severus had little to no information that benefited the Dark Lord, this would happen. The torture that could last for days depending on Voldemort's mood. 

"What? I don't snog well enough? My hickey wasn't satisfactory? Did you rehearse a little speech to say to me before you got here? Practiced how you would tell me I wasn't good enough for you?" Harry rolled his eyes at Severus. "Why did you even bother to come?" Harry turned and walked towards the house. Harry muffled a sob when Severus didn't stop him.

When Harry was in the house Snape tried to stop the blood that ran down the side of his face before turning and apparating home. He needed to try to heal himself the best he could. 

Harry  on the other hand, sobbed quietly in the living room. He tried to be quiet but he somehow woke one of the Weasley's. Fred, who was staying the night for the first time since Harry's birthday, made his way into the living room. He saw Harry and didn't bother asking questions. Fred sat next to Harry on the couch and hugged him. Harry hugged him back and was thankful for the distraction. Harry didn't know why Severus' rejection hurt so bad. Just losing another person was killing him. 

Harry didn't want to feel or think so he turned towards Fred and kissed him. Neither could believe when Fred kissed back.

Harry kissed Fred without thinking. As the kiss deepened, Harry relaxed against Fred's body and slowly his mind opened and Severus was allowed in. Severus ignored Harry. He assumed Harry was reaching out to yell or be angry with him. He didn't pay attention to any of it until he could feel the pleasure Harry felt. 

Fred led Harry to his room. George was staying above the shop so the room was empty. Fred pushed Harry down on the bed. Fred tugged down Harry's pajama pants, his boxers came down with his pants. "You sure about this Harry?" Fred asked. Fred had wanted this for years but always thought Harry was straight. Not to mention he was Ron's best friend and Ginny's crush. Harry nodded and kicked off his pants and boxers to make his point clear. Other than a T-shirt, Harry was naked in front of Fred. Fred kneeled between Harry's leg and started to stroke Harry slowly before using his mouth. 

Severus felt everything. The well performed blow job. He felt Harry's pain that didn't last long.   
He felt Harry's pleasure. It was unbearable and he was sure Harry was doing this on purpose.

Toward the end, Harry wanted to scream but he bit Fred's shoulder and moaned as Fred finished inside of him. Fred pulled out and laid next to Harry. 

Harry felt a mixture of guilt, regret, and the urge to do it all over again. They were both breathing heavily. Fred still had Harry cum on his chest and Harry was filled with his. "Would you believe me if I told you that you were my first?" Fred asked quietly as he intertwined his fingers with Harry's.   
"No. You're too good at this." Harry grinned despite the ache in his chest. Fred turned slightly so he could kiss him.  
"You were my first and it was amazing." Fred let go of Harry's hand and brought him closer. This meant more to Fred than it did to Harry. Harry didn't like Fred. Not like that. Fred was falling in love with Harry and he was sure Harry would love him back after they had sex but Harry didn't. Harry had fun. He enjoyed it but, Fred was a distraction.

Nothing more. But Harry laid with him and even slept there, he left before Fred woke up. Harry showered and left the burrow before anyone woke up. Harry wondered how long it would take for people to worry.

From the Burrow Harry went to Severus's house to make himself feel better. He thought he would yell or something, but Severus let him in, but he wouldn't talk to him. Harry began to realize that Severus knew what happened. "Are you really going to ignore me?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what was going on or why Sev was trying to keep this courting on a professional level. Harry didn't know why he was regretting everything that happened with Fred. He was beginning to hate himself and being in front of Severus was not helping. 

"I was trying to protect you," Severus stated, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I need to keep you away so you don't hurt yourself for me but that didn't last long. If I knew you'd shag your best friend's brother I might have brought you home with me." Harry's cheeks turned bright red and he looked away ashamed. "Was it worth it Harry? Do you feel better now?" Severus asked. Harry felt disgusting, He didn't feel better and he kind of felt bad for Fred. He didn't even like Fred. Fred seemed to like him. Harry wondered what Sirius would think if he could see Harry now. That's when Harry began to cry. It started slow but soon he was hugging his body and crying. Sirius wouldn't want this. Harry needed to fix all of this. He wanted to tell Remus yes and tell Fred he's sorry and make Severus be his friend because be would need one. He told Severus all of this when Severus sat next to him and hugged Harry for a moment before releasing him. "You need to deal with the consequences of your actions." Severus told him. 

"You'll lose some friends if you don't do the right thing."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Harry stayed at Sev's house. Harry slept on the couch and Severus stayed distant and Harry knew he was mad and still on the verge of trying to 'keep him safe'. The next day Harry begged Sev to come with him to the Burrow. After begging every couple of minutes, Harry finally got him to come. As soon as Harry stepped foot in the house, he was met with awkward stares and a kiss on the lips from Fred. Harry could feel Sev's eyes burning into the back of his head when Harry didn't stop Fred. "Can we go outside and talk?" Harry asked Fred who nodded and led the way outside. Severus stayed in the house and looked around awkwardly.

Outside Harry was feeling a mix of things he couldn't describe. "Fred... I don't want to lead you on." Harry mentally face palmed at how dumb he sounded. "I mean... That night. I was sad and hurting. It was wrong and I shouldn't have kissed you and we shouldn't have... Ya know." Harry finished rubbing the back of his head.

To Harry's amazement Fred laughed. Not because any of this was funny because it wasn't. It was so sad that Fred had to laugh. "I never thought you'd be the one to be so full of crap." Fred shook his head.   
"I'm serious. I wasn't thinking!" Harry yelled when he saw Fred twist and with a faint pop he was gone. "That went well." Severus said sarcastically. A moment after Fred apparated. 

**POV Change**

Harry's POV

I turned to look at Severus and I was surprised to see the kindness in his eyes. He didn't say that to be mean and I was beginning to think he might actually like me and the last couple of weeks hadn't been a dream and he did kiss me softly that one time and he did stroke my hair as I fell asleep. He looked at me with those dark brown eyes and liked what he saw. I reached out and hugged him. Severus hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "He won't stay mad at you." Severus told me softly. I shrugged and let my head rest on Sev's chest. "I don't care." I told Severus. "He can hate me forever as long as you don't." 

"I don't hate you. I'm disappointed. I'm hurt. I don't hate you. I'm not even mad at you. I'm definitely not going to try to protect you like that again." Severus joked slightly. He was trying to make light of the situation. 

I looked up at him remembering what happened before I slept with Fred. "Are you okay? Did everything heal?" I let go of Severus and started to look for bruises and cuts or scars. "Harry, I'm fine." Sev tried to assure me but I didn't stop until I checked his face and both arms. I found nothing more than the dark mark. My eyes lingered on the mark a bit longer than necessary. 

When I was sure that Sev was fine I sighed. "I have to confront the rest of the Weasley's now." I checked behind Sev. I didn't think anyone could see us from here. I reached up and kissed him softly. My heart fluttered in my chest when he kissed me back. "Will you protect me from the angry redheads?" I mumbled against his lips. He laughed quietly and kissed my nose making me laugh. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Always."

After explaining everything that happened, to an extent, I was yelled at by Ron and everyone else just stared. I think Ginny cried. I just patiently waited for Ron so I could leave. Ron would be angry, Hermione would ask why and in a few weeks they'd be my friends again... Hopefully. I was just winging it. My trunk would be brought to Sev's and I'd stay there until Hogwarts. It would give the Weasley's and Hermione, the space they needed. 

Ron was eventually satisfied with everything he said to me so I nodded and left. Severus was waiting for me outside. I didn't think he was needed inside and that would've made explaining everything harder. I couldn't tell them that I was upset because Sev. They couldn't know that. I had to leave that out and knowing that Sev could hear would have made me sick. He was safely out of hearing distance. I don't think he wanted to hear any of it again either. 

I met Sev down by the road. "You're safe." He smiled. "No one hexed you?"

I rolled my eyes but grinned nonetheless. "I think they wanted to but I'm just too adorable." I said as I reached for Sev's hand. Severus intertwined our fingers and pulled me close. "That you are." Severus kissed the top of my head before taking us back to his house. 

"I'm going to make you dinner." I decided as we walked in the house. Severus looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "To say thank you and I'm sorry." I explained. "Go do something productive. I'll tell you when I'm done."

I was very surprised when I walked into Sev's kitchen. The rest of his house was dull. All the colors ranged from light gray to dark gray, nothing stood out. The kitchen, on the other hand, was bright and open. Very home-y. The counters were light brown and the floor was tiled white. There was thin line of dust spread out across the stove, refrigerator, and counter tops. I was not new to cleaning so I began to work. For everything I didn't have, I called Dobby. I wasn't sure if he'd show up but a second after I called his name, he was in front of me. I wasn't exactly sure what Severus would like so I went with something basic like pasta. I made chicken Alfredo. Before I started I went upstairs to find Severus. "Are you allergic to anything?" I asked. 

"No." He said slowly, drawing out the 'O'. I nodded and went back downstairs. 

It only took about an hour to prepare. When I was done, I asked Dobby to set the table and I grabbed a bottle of wine and two cups. I wasn't technically allowed to drink for another year but nobody was here to tell me differently. Finally the table was set and I was content on how everything looked. I put the pasta on my plate and Sev's plate. 

When I got Sev to come downstairs, I was nervous. What if he didn't like it? Severus turned and smiled and kissed me softly. "It looks great." I grinned and pushed him towards his seat and sat in mine. 

We both ate and I kept glancing at Sev. He complimented me. I thought it tasted okay. I poured wine for both of us. I wasn't interested in getting drunk again. "I really love it, Harry."   
After dinner, Harry and Sev sat on the couch. "School is going to be awful." Harry stated. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and Harry slid closer to him.   
"School is still a few weeks away. Your friends will forgive you and the twins aren't coming back. It will be fine." Sev kissed the top of his head. Harry smiled but shook his head.  
"But we won't be able to do this anymore. I won't be able to call you Sev. We'll be student and teacher again." Harry's hand found his way to Sev's and they intertwined their fingers as Harry leaned up to kiss him. "I'm gonna miss this." Harry whispered against his lips.

They would both miss it. Severus would tell Harry they could spend some nights together. Harry knew they would but it wouldn't be like the ones spent there. Those moments would be rushed. At Sev's house, they had nothing to interrupt them. They could have dinner and sit on the couch and even sleep in the same bed. They never did anything but kiss. At Hogwarts, there would be homework to do and homework to grade. There would be students everywhere and professors. Only the Headmaster knew and Harry wanted to keep it that way.

The rest of the last month was more or less the same. Harry worried and Severus tried to reassure him. On August 31st, Harry was a mess. He had everything ready and decided he'd go with Sev and not take the train. It was overrated anyways. 

That night, Severus cooked Harry dinner to make him feel better. Severus wanted something simple so he made spaghetti and meat balls. They liked pasta. Sue them. Harry loved it and he almost forgot about his worries. Almost. He kept Severus up half the night. When Harry finally fell asleep, Severus was holding him.

*****Page Break*****

Harry spent the entire day worrying and contemplating dropping out of school. Considering they didn't have to be there until the feast, they stayed at Sev's house. Around noon, Harry was pacing again and Severus was leaning against a wall watching him. "I'll be alone all year." Harry said aloud. Sev sighed and pushed off the wall. He grabbed Harry from behind and pulled him against his chest. "You know, I'm standing right here." Severus started to kiss down his neck. "You will not be alone." Severus promised and when Harry turned towards him Severus kissed his lips. Sev pressed Harry against the wall he just vacated. Harry moaned slightly as Severus' tongue traced the outline of his lips before slipping inside his mouth. He took the time to appreciate how dominate Sev was. Harry eventually pushed Sev away and took a deep breath. Sev's arms stayed around Harry's waist and Harry wrapped his arms around Sev's neck. "Its really distracting when you kiss me like that." Harry smiled up at him and Severus laughed.   
"That was the goal." Severus kissed him softly. He pulled away and looked him in the eye. "You have great friends. They will not stay mad. You have me, I'll be with you as much as I can. You will not be alone. Please stop worrying." Sev told him and Harry looked down and pressed his forehead against Sev's chest. "I know. I don't know why I'm so worried about it." Harry sighs. "I don't want to go to school and pretend nothing has changed. I don't want everyone to think I'm the chosen one. I'm either the hero or the enemy and I hate it. Hogwarts used to feel like a home and the more I think about it the more it becomes a battlefield." Harry rushed out. It was the first time all summer that he actually got something off his chest.   
"What do you want to do?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that question. So he didn't. They spent the afternoon kissing and talking. It was very calm after their little talk. They didn't do much until it was getting close to the feast. With a pitiful sigh, Harry stepped into the green flames that led to Hogwarts. 

Harry stepped into Sev's office. Harry changed into his robes before they left and groaned inwardly. "Your office holds such terrible memories." Harry looked at Severus and crossed his arms. Severus took Harry's face in both of his hands and brushed his lips against Harry's before kissing them firmly. "We'll fix that later. Get up stairs and sit with your friends." Severus told him. Harry pouted but with one last kiss he turned and found his way to the great hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back bitches. I know I haven’t updated in forever. But I’m here and queer and ready to write. Which I will do. And update once a week. Hopefully. Hope you enjoy.

The Hall was filled with students. The sorting was over, but Harry didn’t care. He could see Ron and Hermione eating. He thought about leaving. They were laughing and talking over their plates of food. Maybe if he just slipped out the door then he can avoid all of this. 

But Ron looked up and their eyes met. To Harry’s great surprise he waved him over.

“Okay listen,” Ron said when Harry sat down. “What you did was shitty. My brother really liked you... just try to make this right. Okay? But that’s between you two. We’re good.” 

Harry thanked whatever God was up there that Ron was amazing. 

“It was a mistake. You were upset. People make mistakes.” Hermione added in. She must have talked Ron down from the ledge to get him to talk to Harry. Ginny, on the other hand was at the end of the table. She would shoot Harry a dirty look every few minutes. Hardy ignored her, like so many people do, and starts eating. Everything felt like normal for a moment. Harry glanced up at the professors table and his eyes met Sev’s. He smiled softly down at Harry. Harry was happy that everything wasn’t exactly the same. Everything was worse and better all at once and it felt like a scale on his heart. He felt like he was betraying Sirius, but he knew that this, all of this, was good. Severus was meant to be his. 

When they were all dismissed. Harry headed to his dormitory and wrote two letters. The first was Remus. It was short. Harry told him yes. To be his ‘ supervisor’. It felt like it was the best way to go about this. What’s the worst that could happen?

Next he wrote Fred. 

Dear Fred,

I know there aren’t words to fix this. I want to try anyways. I know I hurt you and what I did was atrocious. But I’m so sorry. I thought it would be quick and painless for everyone involved and I was wrong. I’m sorry. I don’t know where to begin to make up for this, but I will try anything. 

Harry

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig and laid in bed. 

*You okay?*

Sev’s voice floated through his head and planted flowers in his stomach. He felt it flutter with excitement. 

*I would be better if I was laying next to you.* 

Severus didn’t have to see his face to know that Harry was grinning. He knew that he should tell harry to stay there. Tomorrow was the first day of classes. But Harry made Severus feel rebellious. 

*Then come down here*

Harry wasted no time slipping out of bed and grabbing his cloak. He smiled, thinking about all the times Snape has caught him in the balls and now he was telling him to come down. 

Harry was excited so he jogged to the dungeon and was slightly out of breath when he knocked on the door. 

Snape grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. “Shouldn’t you be in bed Mr. Potter.” He joked, kissing the top of his head. 

“I could say the same thing to you, Professor.”

It was soft, being here with Sev. Harry didn’t know why, but everything was light when he was around Severus. 

“Let’s head to bed then.” Snape led Harry through his office and into his room. It was decorated in Slytherin green, the rug, the bedding. Harry made a disgusted face. 

“Too much green.” He feigned anger. Snape laid down on his back and rolled his eyes at Harry. 

“You’ll ver used to it.”

Harry stood for a moment. Enjoying the view. Severus has his hands folded behind his head. He wore a long sleeve shirt and loose pajama bottoms. His shirt was scrunched up at his waist showing smooth pale skin. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry straddled Sev’s hips and leaned down to kiss him. Harry pecked Sev’s lips, before leaving a warm wet trail of kisses down his neck. Harry slid his hands under Sev’s shirt. 

Severus sat up a bit and helped Harry remove the shirt. Harry grinned and started trailing kisses down Sev’s chest. Stopping often to bite and suck. Not enough to leave marks. Just enough to make Sev moan his name. 

“Harry, wait.” Severus said when Harry started to reach his hand into Sev’s pants. 

Harry sat up, between Sev’s legs, and looked at him, Harry’s eyes were far too wide and innocent looking for what he was about to do. 

“What’s wrong Sev?”

“Too soon. After everything with Fred...”

And Harry’s face immediately went red. “You’re still mad about that? I thought we were moving past it?” 

“I’m not mad, it happened like a month ago Harry. I’m still upset but I don’t want to rush into anything... and have you regret everything like you did with Fred. That would kill me.”

Harry felt a strong urge to leave, but he ignored his more dramatic side and instead laid next to Severus and allowed Sev to pull him against his chest. 

“I’m sorry. About, you know, everything.” Harry whispered. 

Severus couldn’t say it was okay, because it wasn’t. Harry would never know the betrayal and pain Sev felt. They haven’t been together long but Severus always fell in love easily, and he always fell hard. 

“I know,” Severus whispered back. 

They slept, for a few hours before Harry snuck back to his dormitory. None of this was easy, and the both knew it would never be easy. But they both hoped and prayed and begged, that this would all be worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you do not ship Snarry then this story is not for you! This story is going to take place during the summer before Harry's sixth year and into the year. The events of the fifth book/Movie are basically the same unless stated otherwise. Sirius is dead and Severus is well Severus. I don't exactly plan things so idek how this story will go. Hope you enjoy. -Charlie
> 
> Disclaimer: Although I have asked on many occasions and through countless emails, I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.


End file.
